


The King and I

by FrancesVoorhees



Series: The King and I (Crowley x Reader) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesVoorhees/pseuds/FrancesVoorhees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time the Reader and Crowley met...and how it will go on</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My first real Fluff and Smut, so be patient with me ;)  
> Tell me what you think

When we first met, it was like God and Lucifer had met. We hated each other with all we had. This sneaky, selfish, arrogant bastard was no one I´d like to hang out and spent time with. Dean and Sam already warned me. They said that Crowley, the King of hell, was a manipulative bastard. And at first, I thought they were right about him. "So, you´re the new hunter friend of Moose and Squirrel" he said at our first meeting. "And you must be Crowley, the blood junkie." I said giving him a death glance. He smiled at me "I´m Crowley, the King of Hell, my dear." "And I should be impressed by your title, I guess?" He took a step closer towards me. "Well...you better be, pet." I shrunk. "Nope, I´m not. You´re just another demon. And stop calling me pet. I ain´t your pet or something like that at all." He grinned. "Uh, you´re a perky one." "Wanna try me, King?" I said sarcastically. Crowley grabbed my wrist, pulled me close towards him and suddenly I could feel his dry lips on mine. His stubbles tickled my jawline. I bit in his lower lip, drawing blood. But instead of pulling away from me, it kinda aroused him even more. He licked his lip and looked deep into my eyes. "Can´t you feel the sexual tension between us pet?" His hands wandered down my body and grabbed my thighs and ass. I tried as hard as possible to get him off me. "Mmhh...you really taste delicious darling." he said as he began to suck my neck, leaving hickeys. I could feel my resistance disappear. It felt too damn good. I pulled at his hair, bringing his lips to mine. When our lips touched, it felt like a thunderstorm. My hands wandered down to the front of his pants and I could feel the bulge in them. This made my arousal even bigger. I massaged his rock hard dick through the fabric. He groaned at the sudden feeling of my hands. When we broke the kiss, I looked at him, still massaging his bulge. "Fuck...Crowley..what did you do to me...?" I asked out of breath. He just smirked. I could feel his hands wander under my shirt, massaging my breasts through my bra. Moans and whimpers left my mouth as his hands moved and ripped my shirt off. "Crowley..., please..." I groaned. "What do you want me to do pet?" I bit my lower lip, looking into his lustfilled eyes. "Please fuck me..." His grin grew bigger as he ripped off all my remaining clothes and with a snap of his fingers, he was naked too. He pushed me up the wall, his hand playing with my sex. "Mmmh..my pet is already wet for me..Gonna make you feel so good." he groaned in my ear. While rubbing his erected cock at my folds, his hands grabbed my ass tight, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Please Crowley..." I moaned. "Say it darling, tell me what you need." "I need you inside me...now!" And with this, he entered me with his large cock in one hard thrust. "Fuck!" I growled at him. "Start moving". Crowley started bucking his hips, pushing roughly in and out of me with a brutal pace, which gave me the best feeling in the world. "Oh pet...you´re so fucking tight around my cock...you feel so amazing..." he moaned and groaned louder with every thrust. "Shit...I hate you Crowley...I fucking hate you..." He snickered as his thrust became harder. "I know pet...but still you let me fuck you..."he was breathing heavily. I could feel my climax coming as he set up his pace even more. I was a moaning mess, sweaty and screaming his name as I came hard on his cock. "Fuck Crowley!!!" My walls clenched his dick tight and he was close, I could feel as his thrusts became sloppy. "Pet...I´m gonna cum inside you so hard..." And just as he said, he came, growling and panting. After we both came down from our high, he still hold me tight in his arms, not wanting of letting me go. "That was amazing darling. We should do that again soon." He smiled devilishly at me. "No way, king. I hate you remember." I said as I gave him a wink. "Yeah, you do." he grinned. "Let´s get dressed, shall we?". With a snap of his fingers, we were both cleaned up and dressed again. I slapped him in the face which made him yelp in surprise. "That´s for making me fuck you. And if you say one word to Dean and Sam about this, I will hunt you down and end you!" I said, turning around and leaving him surprised... 


	2. The King and I - Meeting again ( Part II )

When I returned to the bunker, Sam and Dean were watching TV, laughing loudly. I tried no to let them notice me but I underestimatet their hunter abilities. "Hey Y/N! Where have you been all day?" Dean said to me. With a sigh, I entered the living room, faking a smile. "Hi guys. Nothing special, just a little hunt." Sam frowned. "A hunt? Alone?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Sam, it was just a simple salt and burn. I´m also a hunter, remember?" I grinned at him. "And if you would excuse me, I need a shower right now." "Uhm...ok." With a smile, I turned around, heading for my room. One thing was right though: I definately needed a cold shower... When I was done showering, all clean and refreshed, hopefully gotten all of Crowleys smell off me, I took an Iron Maiden Sweater and a pair of ripped Jeans out of my closet. I always felt comfy wearing this stuff at all. The sweater also covered the evidence of my meeting with Crowley. The last thing I wanted was for the brothers to ask me about the bruises...As I stepped in the hallway, I heard Sam and Dean arguing with a third person. Curious as I was, I headed towards the voices in the kitchen and froze. They were talking with him, Crowley! `What the fuck?´I thought angry. `Ok, keep cool and act like you don´t know that son of a bitch that made you scream his name earlier.´Crowley caught my sight and smiled at me. "Well...what do we have here?" he said with a wink in my direction. Sam and Dean turned their heads towards me. "Jesus Crowley, you can´t just shut up, can you?" Dean sighed. "Y/N, this is Crowley." He took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "King of hell, my pleasure." he smirked. There must have been the same idea on his mind, acting like he didn´t know me so the brothers wouldn´t notice anything. Fine with me, I thought. Two can play that game. "The pleasure is on my side, king." I said amused. "If you excuse me, I´m just gonna grab a bite and leave you three alone with whatever you´re discussing." With that I grabbed a donut and left. When I was finally in my room, I was breathing heavily, feeling heat awake in my lower areas. What the hell was wrong with me? Just seeing Crowley made me horny. Despite the fact that he was a demon and the king of hell, I hated everything about him. How could I yearn for him and his touch like this then? This son of a bitch must be doing something to me, some kind of magic, a spell maybe. After all, he was a demon. Not any ordinary demon, no. He was the fucking king of hell. But I couldn´t help feeling damn attracted to this bastard. My thoughts were interrupted suddenly, when there was a knock at my door. Thinking that it must be Dean or Sam, I just said "Come in." But as the door opened, Crowley himself stood in the doorframe. "Hello pet. It´s nice seeing you again." "What do you want Crowley?" I growled at him. He smirked. "What do you think, love?" Without time to react, he grabbed me at my hips, pushing me against the wall, kissing me fiercly. I wanted to push him away but I didn´t. "Y/N, we got a case. We´ll be back in 2 days. Will you be ok all by yourself here?" Trying to sound calm, I shouted back. "Of course guys, be careful, will ya?" "Sure thing. See ya in 2 days." Crowley was nuzzling at my neck, making me moan. "So we have 2 days all for fun." "You wish" I groaned in his ear, biting it and ripping off his suit jacket. "I´m not gonna fuck you again Crowley." He snickered. "Sure you will darling." While pressing our lips in a hot kiss together, he snapped his fingers, freeing us of all clothes. The he pushed me onto my bed, straddling my legs. His thick rock-hard cock touched my folds, making me even wetter as I already was. "Fuck...Crowley, I hate you so much." "Mhm...I know pet." Then he entered me in one hard thrust, setting a brutal pace as he slammed in and out of me, making us both moan. I scratched his back, causing the skin to crack. "Fuck! Crowley, harder!" I screamed in his ear. "As you wish darling." He increased his pace, fucking me even harder than I had ever been fucked, biting and leaving more hickeys than I already had from last time. Soon, we both climaxed, panting and breathing heavily as we laid next to each other on my bed. "Are you using some kind of spell on me, you sick bastard?" I asked him angrily...angry with him and myself. "It´s called hormones, pet. I ain´t using any spell on you. This is all you." He gave me an evil grin. "No...I don´t think so. And now I want you to leave and don´t you dare coming back." I stood up and headed for the shower. In the mirror I saw his reflection as he snapped his fingers, getting dressed. "We will see darling. You know you can´t resist me." he winked and then disappeared. I stood before the bathroom mirror, looking at my reflection, at the person staring back at me. A person I didn´t recognize anymore. I was disgusted with myself for letting this demon made me do these things with him, even enjoying it. What would happen if Dean and Sam ever found out about this... Shaking my head, hoping this would never happen, I headed for the shower, turning on the water as hot as it could get... After a very hot shower, I felt refreshed. Putting on my sweater and jeans again, I left my room, heading for the kitchen to get some Tequila.


	3. The King and I - Addiction (Part III)

Standing in the kitchen, I could feel my body aching for him. What the fuck was wrong with me? Desire for a demon? Sam and Dean would kill me if they ever found out. Drinking my 5th glass of Tequila, my head slowly became fuzzy from the alcohol. My thoughts were spinning in my head and were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice behind me. "Hello darling, want me to join you?" I turned around to face the king of hell. "You´re already here again?" I said to him. "Look Crowley, here´s the thing. This can´t go on. We´re practically enemies. You´re a demon and I´m a hunter. And besides that, I hate you." He smiled at me. "You think you hate me and that we´re enemies. But it´s nothing like that, pet." Crowley took a few steps further towards me and pulled me in a hug. Then, with a snap of his fingers, we were in his bedroom in hell...  
"Welcome in my private place of joy, pet." He grabbed me at the waist, pulling me towards him, attacking my lips with his. I couldn´t..no didn´t want to resist and kissed him back passionately. I shoved him onto his king size bed, ripping his clothes off merciless just the way he did it with mine. "You´re gonna pay for dragging me here Crowley.." I whispered in his ear as I bit down his earlobe, earning a moan from him. "Yes pet, make me pay..." I grinded on his now fully hard dick, making him moan even more. "I...I knew you...liked...me...darling... and...that you...love my dick..." he groaned fully aroused by my movements even though I didn´t take him by now. I started biting and sucking my way down his neck and chest, onto his nipples, leaving hickeys and bite marks. His grip on my thigh and hips became stronger.   
As he couldn´t take the friction anymore, he spun me around on my hands and knees and shoved his cock completely inside me with one hard thrust. "Fuck! Crowley!" "That´s right pet, scream my name!" he growled. He thrusted furiously in and out of me, sending waves of pleasure through my body as he fucked me merciless. My hands gripped the sheets and I couldn´t stop moaning and screaming his name again and again. He felt so damn good inside me. "Harder Crowley, I´m...I´m gonna cum..." I could feel that he was close to his release as well. "Yes darling, cum for me...cum for your king..." He picked up his speed although I thought it wasn´t possible. When he bit my neck, it sent me over the edge and I came with a loud scream of his name. "Crowley!!! Fuck...." As I spasmed around his cock, squeezing it with my walls, he couldn´t hold back and shot his hot cum inside me, growling....  
His head rested on my back as we were both breathing hard, trying to come down from our high. "That...was...amazing pet.." As we laid down on his bed, he hugged me tight from behind, stroking my skin softly. "Mmhh..I think I will keep you here darling..." I grimaced at him. "Not gonna happen Crowley. This was the last time. Now clean me up and take me home..." He chuckled behind me. "Always in such a hurry. I don´t believe that this was the last time, pet. You enjoy our meetings as much as I do." "No..." I growled at him. "Now take me home before I gank you!" Crowley shrugged but got up and with a snap, I was clean and dressed again. "As you wish, darling." With another snap, I was standing in front of my bed in my room again, Crowley nowhere to be seen. Except for a small note on my sheet. `If you think that I will let you go, you´re wrong. You already belong to me..´ Before I had the time to think about the meaning of this message, I heard a loud knock on my door. "Y/N??? You in there?" It was Dean... "Just a second Dean, I´m getting dressed. Be right there!" I called, hoping he wouldn´t just burst into my room. I hurried to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. "Fuck..." I mumbled to myself. How the hell was I going to hide the hickeys and bite marks on my neck in front of Sam and Dean? I went to my closet and pulled out a scarf, wrapping it around my neck to hide the evidence of my meeting with Crowley and went to the boys.   
It was a quiet dinner that we had. Dean and Sam were exhausted from the hunt and I was glad that they didn´t ask me about my time alone in the bunker. When I was back in my room, telling them I had a headache and maybe catched a cold, my thoughts came back to the King. He was like an addiction...I couldn´t stay away from him. I needed him with everything I had. "No...This can´t go on..." I told myself. There had to be something to get him out of my head, to stop the aching for him, for his body... But I couldn´t think of anything. I was truly addicted to the King of hell. There was no denying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are as always welcome ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


	4. The King and I - Property (Part IV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update but I was busy working. So this chapter is also a bit shorter but the next one will be longer, promised ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, the comments, kudos and keeping me writing this story :) <3

As I thought back and forth of how to get Crowley off my mind, I didn´t recognize Dean who was suddenly standing in the doorframe, watching me closely. "Whatcha doin´?" he said, making me flinch. "Dean! What the hell??? You nearly gave me a heart attack." He smiled at me, stepping closer. "Sorry sweetheart, didn´t mean to scare ya." Dean gave me a wink, sitting down on my bed. "Nothing really..." "Nothing what?" I smiled at him. "You asked me what I was doing." "Oh, right." He patted the place besides him for me to sit down next to him. When I was sitting next to him, he laid a hand on my thigh, stroking it softly. "Uhm...Dean, what are you doing there?" He chuckled. "Nothing babe. Why, doesn´t it feel good?" he said, his face close to mine. I could smell the whiskey on his breath – he was definately drunk. "It does but..." "But what babe? You know...I´ve seen the way Crowley is looking at you...and I don´t like it at all." I looked deep into his eyes, surprised. "What do you mean Dean?" He grinned. "He looks at you like you were his prey, like he wants to fuck you. And I can´t stand this thought.." Dean leaned over to me, his lips pressing on mine. Maybe this wasn´t such a bad thing...maybe sleeping with Dean would help getting my mind off Crowley. I started kissing him back as his hands wandered underneath my shirt, caressing my skin. He slowly pushed me down onto my bed, starting to take off my shirt. "You´re beautiful, babe. I bet you feel amazing around my cock...tight and wet..." he whispered in my ear while his teeth pulled at my earlobe. I started to softly moan as he kissed his way down from my neck to my bellybutton. "Dean...I...we..can´t do this..." He smirked. "Why not? We´re already doing it sweetheart..." I could feel his errection pushing against my thighs. "mmhh...you taste so sweet..." "Dean...please stop..." I said as I tried to push him away. Suddenly, I felt that I couldn´t sleep with him. It didn´t feel right. "I can´t babe..you´re addicting...I need to feel you..." "Dean! Stop – you´re drunk and you can´t think straight." He smiled at me.  
"I´ve never been thinking clearer babe. Should have done that months ago..."  
"What do you think you´re doing squirrel??" Crowley growled as he suddenly stood in my room. Dean let go of me, turning his head towards the King of hell. I could feel my heart starting to beat faster by the sight of Crowley. "What did it look like, douchebag?" The King waved with his hand, sending Dean flying against the wall, pinning him there. "Watch your tone, boy!" he hissed. "You think she would ever want you, king of douche? She´s a hunter and she needs a hunter, a real man. Not one who sold his soul for 3 extra inches." Dean´s voice was full of venom, anger and hate. "Stop it!" I shouted at both of them. "Are you two completely out of your minds? Get out of my room – both of you! NOW!" The two men were looking at me, shocked of my outburst. Crowley let Dean down. As he got up, he mumbled "sorry..." towards me and left. But not before whispering to Crowley "This ain´t over asshat. If you touch her, I´ll kill you!" I sat down on my bed again, covering myself with my shirt, shaking my head. "I´m sorry, pet. But I can´t stand it if someone else is touching you..." He looked into my eyes, forcing a smile. When I didn´t say anything, he sat down besides me, taking my hands in his, stroking them with his thumbs. "What do you really want, Crowley?" He chuckled. "I thought I already told you, darling. I want you. I want you to be my queen." I could feel the colour disappear off my face. "Wh..what?" was all I could say before he crashed his lips onto mine, kissing me passionately like a starving man.  
"You´re mine, pet...only mine..." he whispered. "No! 'I´m not yours at all, I ain´t some sort of property to anyone! Neither yours nor Dean´s!"  
I shouted at him. "Just...leave me alone, will ya..." Crowley looked at me with a mixture of sadness and anger. "Alright pet, I leave you alone for now. But I will come back. I never give up on anything." He snapped his fingers and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this series is no longer a one shot series anymore coz there are so many chapters already there and going to follow. I just love writing this story so much. So this is a real series now ;). That´s the reason I changed the name of the series and deleted the "one-shots".

**Author's Note:**

> First part of the Series "The King and I". Sorry, it´s a bit short but longer parts will come. It´s just the beginning ;)


End file.
